Serpiente dragón
Las serpientes dragón eran grandes feroces criaturas nativas de los pantanos de Nal Hutta y Dagobah, usualmente pasaban su vida en los pantanos, pero tambíen salian del agua para buscar alguna presa. Biología y apariencia Las serpientes dragón estaban bien armadas con aletas afiladas con garras tan incisivas que podían cortar el metal y grandes y mortíferos colmillos en la boca. Ellos usaban sus colas anchas para impulsarse a través de su hábitat acuático, y sus largos brazos los usaban para, sobre todo, para cavar o agarrar. Podían pesar hasta 50 toneladas. Era un depredador paciente, generalmente acechaba bajo el agua hasta que su presa vagaba demasiado cerca de la orilla del agua. Arremetiendo con las aletas y los colmillos, la sapiente dragón arrastraba a sus víctimas bajo el agua, se enrosca en su cuerpo hasta que se ahoga. Sólo unas pocas especies de Dagobah representan una amenaza para ellas, como sus escamas eran suficientemente fuertes para soportar las armas cuerpo a cuerpo e incluso algunos disparos bláster. Eran conocidos por luchar contra las babosas monstruosas del pantano de Dagobah. Incluso si les devoraban, podían roer el estómago de la babosa. Raramente se apareaban con las hembras. Éstas podían poner de uno a seis huevos. Estos huevos son enterrados y abandonados. Por lo general son devorados por los depredadores. Las crías alcanza el tamaño de adulto en cuestión de meses. Una raza de serpientes dragón de Nal Hutta difería mucho en su fisiología, en particular, carecen de brazos y largas orejas externas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de nódulos bioluminiscentes, dándoles una apariencia similar a los peces garra Colo de Naboo. Historia Durante las Guerras Clon, mientras Obi-Wan Kenobi y Quinlan Vos buscaban a Ziro el Hutt en Nal Hutta, una serpiente dragón atacó a Obi-Wan. Fue asesinado cuando Obi-Wan atravesó la cabeza de la serpiente dragón con su sable de luz. El rey de los Dragonsnake Las serpientes dragón que viven en el pantano cerca de Yoda viven oprimidos por el rey de las serpiente dragón, un gran ejemplar de la especie, dominó el pantano y sufrió por su avaricia. Cuando Luke Skywalker llegó a Dagobah en el 3 D.B.Y., el rey de las serpientes dragón se tragó a R2-D2, pero luego lo escupió debido a su mal sabor. Después de eso, esperó para atacar a Luke. Cuando la oportunidad se presentó días después, el rey se enteró de que Luke iba armado con un sable de luz, y fue gravemente herido. Los otros miembros de su especie vieron esto como un signo de debilidad del rey. Humillado, se retiró a su guarida. Luke y Yoda le siguieron y se enfrentaron al rey en su guarida. Usando su conocimiento de la fuerza, Luke sometió el rey a su voluntad, y recogió su premio; un huevo de Accipiptero. Posteriormente, las otras serpiente dragón ya no tenían miedo al rey y el pantano volvió a equilibrarse. Apariciones * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home, Part 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novel *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''A Mon Alone'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/swtcg_autocard.asp?name=Dragonsnake|cardname=Dragonsnake}} * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Star Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Criaturas de Dagobah Categoría:Especies de Nal Hutta Categoría:Especies semiinteligentes